Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7r}{10} - \dfrac{-6r}{10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7r - (-6r)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-r}{10}$